1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of circulating a liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a storage unit which stores a liquid, a head unit which ejects a liquid onto a medium, and a plurality of supply flow paths which supplies the liquid to the head unit from the storage unit has been well known. As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink onto various media such as paper, or a film.
Japanese Patent No. 3106013 is an example of the related art.
Meanwhile, in the related art, there has been a disadvantage of settling of components in the liquid due to liquid stagnation in the supply flow path for supplying the liquid from a storage unit to a head unit.